Modern Day - Day 43
|Zombie = |FR = A Modern Day Piñata |Objective 1 = Produce at least 3500 sun |before = Modern Day - Day 42 |after = Modern Day - Day 44}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Modern Day - Day 43 was the 43th day of Modern Day. The player must produce at least 3500 sun without the aid of any sun producing plants. Upon completing the level, the player receives a Modern Day Piñata. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Difficulty Similarly to Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 9, Punk Zombies are meant to push the Twin Sunflowers to the back so that the sun making goal can be met. However, this is a bit harder, as no sun producing plant can be chosen, as well as this being a very fast paced level. After the Punk Zombies come in, the level transitions to another state, where All-Star Zombies and Sunday Edition Zombies are constantly threatening the Twin Sunflowers. If all the Twin Sunflowers are gone and the player finishes the level but the sun target is not enough, the player will lose the level because of the failed objective, so it's best to use plants like Primal Wall-nut to protect the Twin Sunflowers. Plant Food should be prioritized on Twin Sunflowers to get the objective, as grinding for sun might be an option at the end if the sun goal is not met. Instant-use plants are highly recommended to take out the first few zombies and Sunday Edition Zombies. Escape Root can aid in protecting the Twin Sunflowers in case Punk Zombies get killed too quickly. Intensive Carrot can revive eaten Twin Sunflowers, which can be crucial to winning this level. Waves 3 |zombie2 = 4 3 4 |note2 = 200%/7 Plant Food |zombie3 = , , 1 2 5 |note3 = First flag; 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = , , |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |note6 = Second flag; 100% Plant Food |zombie7 = |zombie8 = 2 4 2 4 |note8 = 100%/7 Plant Food |zombie9 = 1 3 5 |note9 = Final flag}} Strategies Magnifying Strategy :Created by These are the plants to be used: *Magnifying Grass *Shadow-shroom *Primal Wall-nut *Celery Stalker *Stallia *Cherry Bomb **If you own Imitater, you can bring it to imitate Cherry Bomb. *Any other plants to fill in. Plant Magnifying Grasses on the second column, and make sure to let the Twin Sunflowers alive while the Punk Zombies kick them to the first column. You can plant Celery Stalkers on the 9th column if needed, and use Stallia or Cherry Bomb on a horde of zombies. Fill in the 3rd or other columns with Primal Wall-nuts to defend against All-Star Zombies. Shadow-shrooms are used for zombies like Sunday Edition Zombie. Use Plant Food on the Twin Sunflowers. If the sun production is not enough, stall one row with Primal-Wall-nuts and do not tap the Magnifying Grass on that column so that the Twin Sunflowers can have more time to produce sun. Strategy 2 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Primal Wall-nut **Primal Peashooter **Snapdragon **Stallia *Plant Primal Wall-nut on the 8th column. Use Stallia to slow down the zombie in the top row. *The Punk Zombie will appear in the 3rd and 4th row. Plant Primal-Wall nut on the 4th column and Snapdragon on the 3rd column in these rows. The Punk Zombie will kick the Twin Sunflower and Primal Wall-nut over to the Snapdragon and then be killed. Clean up the Primal Wall-nut on the 2nd or 1st column. Plant Primal Wall-nut on the 5th column, Snapdragon on the 4th column, and Primal Peashooter on the 1st/2nd column to defend the lanes. *Repeat the above strategy for other top and bottom lane. *The Rally Zombie will appear in the 2nd lane though and eat the Twin Sunflower quickly. You need to plant a Primal Peashooter to push it back once and then remove it to allow Punk Zombie to kick the Twin Sunflower over. *End setup is to have Twin Sunflower on the 1st column, Primal Peashooter on the 2nd column, Snapdragon on the 3rd and 4th column, Primal Wall-nut on the 5th and 6th column. Strategy 3: Sunniest Survival :Created by *'For this strategy, you will need:' **Twin Sunflower (pre-planted) **Infi-nut (slot 1) **Squash (slot 2 - if you own it) **Primal Wall-nut (slot 3) **Banana Launcher (slot 4 - preferably level 3 or higher) **Power Lily (slot 5 - if you own it) **Guacodile (slot 6 - preferably level 4 or higher) **Fume-shroom or Intensive Carrot (slot 7 - if you have this slot) **Imitater - (slot 8 - if you have this slot and if you have the plant. imitate the plant in slot 7, depending on what you chose) *You know, even I thought these plants looked very weak together. But it actually works well. Don't mind the weak offensive power, as this strategy makes sure your offense and defense are balanced. This was carefully thought out, so please don't say anything negative about it in the comments. This strategy specializes in the sun production of the Twin Sunflowers, due to one thing - the meter does not deplete sun when you spend it. So if you have a lot of sun, spend it! Don't leave it to dry. *STEP 1: Don't do anything to the Punk Zombies, they will help you. By the time they are nearing the back columns, you should have enough sun and time to use Guacodile and Squash to defeat them. Make sure the Twin Sunflowers are safe, or you will not be able to achieve the objective. *STEP 2: Wherever your Twin Sunflowers are, put an Infi-nut in column X, row 3, right in front of the Twin Sunflower in the middle lane. Power Lily should have been done recharging, and you should have enough sun to afford it. So plant it and use it on the Infi-nut. *STEP 3: Phase Two has begun. The All-Star Zombies and the Sunday Edition Zombies should have came now. Stall them with your quick Primal Wall-nuts, and destroy them with Squash or Guacodile. You should have, like, 475/500 sun by the time you're done stalling them, so based on your Banana Launcher's level, you should put one down. If not, just keep stalling until you can. Target one of them with the first one, then build up your defenses. You should start to get the board under control. *STEP 4: Given your defense is still intact, based on if you chose Fume-shroom or Intensive Carrot, you will be just fine. The Imitater doubles your chances, so it's gonna be good. If you choose Fume-shroom for your seventh slot, and you imitated it, put them in the same row as the powered Infi-nut, and behind the Primal Wall-nuts - if you have kept any of them alive. *STEP 5: Power Lily provides plenty of Plant Food for your Twin Sunflowers, Banana Launchers, and Guacodiles. So use it to your advantage. But mostly on the Twin Sunflowers, because they are the prime focus. If you have chosen Intensive Carrot for your seventh slot plant, use it to revive any eaten Primal Wall-nuts for extra stalling. If any Twin Sunflowers have been eaten, use it to replace them. Note that, if Punk Zombie has kicked a Twin Sunflower out of the lawn, it is impossible to revive it. If you have it, Instant Recharge is also effective with Plant Food, as it can instantly recharge a plant's seed packet. Because some of the plants in this strategy (only some) take a while to recharge, Instant Recharge will be of good use. Now keep building up defenses, stalling the zombies with your beloved plants. Once the board is on your control, finish off the zombie horde. See? This strategy contains what looks like the strangest group of plants together, but is actually very effective. Try it out, you will see what I mean. Gallery ModernDay43F.png|Done by IMG_0901.PNG|Well done by MD43.png|By Walkthrough How would you rate Modern Day - Day 43's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with three flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Levels without any lawn mowers